Ishamel Thakas
Character Sheet 'General' Name: Ishamel Thakas Race: Redguard Age: 28 Birthsign: The Shadow Gender: Male Faction: Knights of the Nine (Knight) / Dark Brotherhood (Shadow of Sithis) 'Physical Description & Clothing' Physical Description: Ishamel Thakas is small. He stands at 5’6 and has a finesse build. He is not known for brute strength but his agility, which does not make him huge but doesn’t make him skinny. He has dark skin, not like that of a Dunmer, but that of a Redguard. He has a chiseled face, as if made out of stone, and sharp features. He usually has close-cropped pitch-black hair but under it is a plethora of tattoos that depict snakes, spiders, daggers, dice, goblets and roses. He has sharp, commanding eyes that put fear into those who go against him, even with his small size. Razor sharp, the stark blue eyes can pierce through steel. He has a small yet poignant nose which sits on his face and short yet stern mouth. He has ears which almost lay flat against his head but they have been carved so the edges look like a zig-zag instead of well rounded. He is not wide chested but his body is intricately covered in dark ink of tattoos. Tribal-like barbs and demented icons cover almost his entire figure from his fingertips to his toes. The only place that he does not have tattoos is on his face, yet he has plans for that yet. One of the most significant is the sweet-looking lady on his back. It is a tattoo of the Night Mother. Clothing: When not wearing the battle uniform of the Knights, he can be seen wearing dark-shaded clothing that covers his entire body, leaving only his face uncovered. When not in the presence of the Knights, or in a place which he knows he will not be intruded upon, he likes to wear dark shirts with the sleeves ripped of, so he can pride in his tattoos. He has dark robes tucked away for Brotherhood ceremonial purposes. Armor: As per part of the Knights of the Nine, he often wears a steel chain mail suit, over which he holds the cotton uniform of the Knights of the Nine. He wears white sleeves and gold-worked gloves that cover his hands. He wears a set of steel greaves over white-cotton pants and a set of white-steel boots laced with silver. He wears a rounded helmet that covers his entire head, covering his face with a steel grill, with wings that sprout from the sides of his head, right above his ears, and jut back. The helmet is carved ornately with gold and silver. He has his Shrouded Armor tucked away befitting the brotherhood. Weapons: His Knightly weapons include a spear with an Oak stem and a steel-tipped head that comes to an awful point. He wears a steel long sword on his hip with a golden hilt and a ruby at the very end, in the diamond of the Nine. Golden tendrils sprout from the hilt and run along the blade. He has a silver-worked bow made of strong oak wood on his back, with the names of the Nine carved in. He has silver-tipped arrows with white fletching. He has the best his noble bloodline can buy. His other half sports weapons almost opposite of the ones he flashes while a knight. His most prized possession is a shortsword made from Ebony, a prize which he obtained from a rich victim. He had the hilt redone so it looked like a serpent about to swallow the blade, wrapping around so that the tail is what is gripped. The eyes of said serpent are onyx. He has three daggers all made from steel, razor edges tipped with serrated onyx. The hilts are encrusted with various precious stones. His bow is rather plain, brown wood carved with some silver, but enchanted with a bit of fire damage. He has various arrows set away for various purposes, all aptly named for said purposes. Magic: Having little Magicka reservations, he has little potential to be a serious spellcaster. Training in the sanctuaries of the Brotherhood, he has learned a little bit of the school of Illusion and a little of Destruction. It was not until he decided upon the endeavor of being a Knight that they taught him Restoration. 'Mentality' Personality: Ishamel is the embodiment of arrogance. The only time that he is humbled is when in presence of the Black Hand. They have taught him meekness in a variety of ways that still sends terrible shudders down his spine. Other than that, he believes that he is the greatest assassin in the world. His noble birth has done nothing but spoiled him, causing his arrogance to deepen even more. He doesn’t put up well with authority, either. He despises being commanded around, especially by those who are not as skilled as Ishamel (everyone) but he has some respect for those in the highest seat of power. He would never admit it to anyone short of Sithis however. He has a sense of humor, making some sarcastic jokes here and there, but the humor is bitter at best. He absolutely loves power, and treats those under him like dogs. He absolutely adores Sithis and the Night Mother, who he often prays to during all times of the day. He often asks for their blessings in everything he does, and he thinks that he approves of his scheme of being in the Knights, even if it does mean false worship. Ishamel is also very manipulative. He can be very persuasive, whether it be with words or coin, he is very good at getting his way. He usually is very good at threatening people and scaring them into doing what he wants them to do, but he is very careful when doing that around the Knights. He does not want to blow his cover, and so violence is something that is left to those who need it. Or rather those who are assigned to have violence done unto them. Ishamel is married, which seems unlikely given his extremely bad attitude, to Karrisa Thakas, who is also a member of the Dark Brotherhood. While she stands lower in the hierarchy of the brotherhood, she still is able to wield great influence through him by simple means of manipulation of their relationship. The two are still deeply in love, regardless the manipulation, which Ishamel seems all but blind to. 'Short History' Short History: Ishamel Thakas grew up as the son of an Imperial cosmopolitan Redguard noble, never really seeing his parents but getting his every wish. Ishamel Thakas grew up with a love of violence and fighting, and, his distant father trying to sate his every wish, hired mercenaries to fight each other to the death just for the sake of the infant to watch. As he grew older, watching violence was just not enough anymore. He wished to deal it out, to cause people pain. Ishamel asked his father to send him away to somewhere where they would teach him how to fight. He was sent to the Imperial City in Cyrodiil to train with the Imperial Legion. Barely thirteen, he had a hard time keeping up with the legion recruits. The other recruits looked upon him with contempt, seeing him as a spoiled child who didn’t deserve to train with them. A year later, however, Ishamel’s ability grew, being able to top most of the recruits. Finally feeling brave enough to challenge the hatred he was receiving, he challenged one recruit to fight him, and the recruit agreed. The lieutenants thought it a healthy spar, but were shocked with Ishamel slew the recruit. Kicking him out of the Imperial City, the legion muttered behind his back. Traveling home, his entourage stopped in a small Hammerfell village for the night, and a Dark Brother approached Ishamel in the night. Recognizing his love of violence and evildoing in general, he was approached with an offer. Kill the blacksmith’s wife in the village, and he would be accepted. Slightly horrified by the offer, he ordered his entourage to stay in the village for nearly a week as he tried to decide whether or not to kill the wife. Finally, in a single night, he cut the wife’s neck and fled his servants, hoping he had made the right decision. Stopping in the middle of the wilderness, he was approached by the same brother, telling him where to go and congratulating him on becoming a Child of Sithis. Taking weeks to get there, he finally was accepted into the sanctuary. The life as he knew it was dead, and a new one was laid out before him. He trained in the sanctuary, and other sanctuaries, for many years, perfecting the art of murder. He learned other skills like bowmanship, the art of knives, poison, and a little bit of the arcane. Finally, at the age of eighteen, he accepted his first contract. His skill in terminating those in the contract quickly put him as a Brother of Sithis at the age of twenty-three. About two years later he met his future wife, a new initiate, and was assigned to teach her. In the process, he began to feel affection for her and a year later they were married. This same year he was moved up to Shadow of Sithis. About two years later, even after the siege of Sentinel, the Knights and their Nine Divines began to mobilize in southern Hammerfell. The Brotherhood were not very excited about this, but the Knights had never really bothered them much in other places. Even so, Ishamel approached the Five Pillars of Sithis to ask if he could become a double-agent. Surprised by the offer, they reluctantly accepted, forging papers for the son of a noble, Ishamel Thakas, to suddenly pop out of nowhere as a Knight of the Nine. Instructing him thoroughly in blasphemous teachings, they believed him ready and moved him to Taneth. Interaction... 'Since Then...' 'Relationships' Category:Redguards Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel Category:Knights of the Nine Category:The Dark Brotherhood